1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a spool for a dual-bearing reel.
2. Background Information
Generally, a dual-bearing reel is made of a reel unit having a handle, and a spool that is rotatively mounted to the reel unit. The spool includes a bobbin trunk for winding fishing line around the outer periphery thereof and flange portions provided at both ends of the bobbin trunk. The bobbin trunk includes a cylindrical portion around which fishing line is wound along the outer periphery thereof, and a boss portion that is formed on the inner peripheral side of the cylindrical portion and mounted to a spool shaft. The flange portions have diameters that are larger than that of the bobbin trunk. Each of the flange portions projects outward in the radial direction at both ends of the bobbin trunk. In this type of spool, it is well known in the art to form the boss portion from a synthetic resin or the like in order to reduce the weight thereof, and form the flange portions from sheet metal in order to increase the strength thereof as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-41548.
In the aforementioned conventional spool, the overall weight of the spool can be reduced because the boss portion, which makes up most of the weight of the spool, is formed from a synthetic resin. In addition, the strength of the flange portions can be increased because they are formed from sheet metal.
However, although the overall weight of this type of spool can be reduced, the weight of the outer peripheral sides of the flange portions cannot be reduced because they easily assert an influence on the inertial force of the spool when it rotates. Thus, when the weight of the outer peripheral sides of the flange portions is increased, there is a possibility that one cannot accurately cast a light tackle because the initial rotational speed of the spool will be slow.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a spool for a dual-bearing reel that overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.